Minimoog Voyager
Minimoog Voyager Minimoog Voyager is a young unicorn musician, born and raised in Las Pegasus with her sister Vinyl Scratch, and her brother Slash Chord. Her main musical interest is the Moog synthesizer, which she uses expertly to craft unique sounds and synths. This page created by MinimoogVoyager Early Life Minimoog Voyager born in Las Pegasus on September 17th, and was raised alongside her older sister, Vinyl Scratch, and her younger brother, Slash Chord. Her mother and father were overprotective of their children to the point of not allowing them to play with the other colts and fillies, and barely letting them outside to play. This took a toll of lonliness on Minimoog's confidence and attitude. She would confine herself in her room, with the only contact being from her sister. This carried on until her teen years. One Hearth's Warming Day, Minimoog's father presented her with a Moog synthesizer, something that Minimoog instantly took a liking to. She would spends hours each day crafting sounds, and molding them to how she pleased. This interested Vinyl, who had also gotten turntables for Hearth's Warming Day. She and Minimoog begun working together, collaborating on custom songs and musical pieces. Music Industry Minimoog and Vinyl's music became liked in their general area, and they had gathered a small fanbase, which started spreading throughout Las Pegasus. This led to the sisters working on a DJ set/live performance and playing multiple clubs in the city. This expanded their fanbase further, and even started earning them small amounts of money. Minimoog and Vinyl Scratch became small-time musicians, and word of them had spread throughout Equestria as musicians. They were contacted by Canterlot Records; Equestria's biggest music label held countless artists and were looking to employ new ones. They happily signed onto it and begun a full-length studio album, much to their pleasure and excitement. The album begun work a mere week after the sisters were signed onto it, and was half-done. Minimoog felt uncomfortable in the mainstream spotlight. She ultimately decided to leave Canterlot Records after consulting Vinyl, and started her own indie business, naming it Voyager Records. Voyager Records Voyager Records is run by Minimoog Voyager as a label for small-time independant musicians. The label is little-known, but still massively popular with its extremely loyal fanbase. Many employees of Voyager Records collaborate with artists from Canterlot Records, making many of the songs known around Equestria today. Red Light Club Minimoog met one of her old-time friends from highschool, Rocky Feldspar, and ultimately became room mates with him. Together, they examined the extreme ways of the ponies of Las Pegasus and kept note of certain aspects of them. With this, they came up with the concept of the Red Light Club, which would be a mix between a brothel and nightclub. The brothel, for ponies who wanted to engage in sexual acts together, would be run by Rocky, and the nightclub, for partying ponies, would be run by Minimoog. With the money earned from Minimoog's musical and Rocky's writing career, the two funded the club, and opened it months after renovating and fixing it. The business was instantly successful and became known world-wide as the perfect place for a night out. Personal Life Minimoog currently lives in Las Pegasus with her coltfriend, Faithful Dusk, and her bunny, Kami. She had moved out of the home she co-owned with Rocky and left to live with Dusk, though still maintaining co-ownership of the Red Light Club and keeping a strong friendship with Rocky. Minimoog's cutie mark is a black music note with a Moog synthesizer across it. Personality Minimoog is a very energetic and quirky pony, who is always happy and hard to upset. Time and again her friends come to her for cheering up. She is usually the life of the party. Minimoog can be very withdrawn when sad or upset. She will usually remain very quiet, or bitter and cold toward some. There are no exceptions to this attitude, except her pet bunny, Kami, who she keeps close to her when sad or upset. She cares very deeply for her friends, her coltfriend, and her pet bunny, and goes to great lengths to show her love and protection for them. Minimoog Voyager Photo Gallery Category:Pony Category:Unicorn